Nation powers
Nation power are special actions that nations can take in a certain time. There are many types of powers, such as passive powers, combat powers, superpowers, etc. Superpowers Superpowers are a rare type of powers, and the most useful ones if used the right way. Sanctions A voting is held by a world power regarding an event, with all the civilized independent nations who are members of the Peace League being voters, including the nation that proposed the voting. If the vote succeeds, the event is turned into the world power's favor. If not, the world power must cease its activity regarding the event or not do it at all. If a country disobeys the sanction, it has a diplomatic penalty towards all members of the Peace League. It can be used three times a year Combat powers Combat powers are powers that can be used during a war or a battle. There are 3 tiers of combat powers, each tier unlocked by researching military tactics. Blitz When initiative is rolled, a nation can use blitz to roll another dice for initiative. The initiative value is determined by both dice. Because this attack is unexpected and quick, the enemy cannot use tactical retreat. It can be used seven times in a battle. Requires Military tactics I (tier 1). Restless When a nation's units are 1 tile from being adjacent to an enemy unit, the units take a free turn to move, and then attack with a 1 point penalty. It can be used seven times in a battle. Requires Military Tactics I (tier 1). Ambush The nation's units can spend a turn to prepare an ambush for the enemy, making the enemy lose 2 points per dice on initiative. It can be used seven times in a battle. Requires Military Tactics I (tier 1). Tactical retreat When the enemy nation rolls a higher initiative and attacks the nation's units, the units can retreat safely to another empty tile. It can be used five times in a battle. If the enemy is using blitz, the nation can not tactically retreat. Requires Military tactics II (tier 2). Loot The nation's units spend a turn stealing (1000 x number of divisions) GC from the enemy. It can be used five times in a battle. Requires Military Tactics II (tier 2). Militia The nation gets a free division near a city, which can spend a free turn merging with an existing division.It can be used five times in a battle. Requires Military Tactics II (tier 2). Fortify The nation's units can spend a turn to quickly deploy defensive structures, such as pillboxes and walls, gaining 1d3 power, but gaining a 1 point penalty on initiative. It can be used five times in a battle. Requires Military Tactics II (tier 2). Quick supply When the nation's units are close to a city, the units can gain a free turn to do anything they normally do. It can be used five times in a battle. Requires Military Tactics III (tier 3). Lay traps The nation's troops can place invisible traps on an adjacent tile. The traps deal 1d3 damage when the enemy nation's troops move on them. It can be used three times in a battle. Requires Military Tactics III (tier 3). Quick retreat The nation's troops can take a free turn moving closer to the closest friendly city that participates in the battle. It can be used three times in a battle. Requires Military Tactics III (tier 3).